


Cookies

by NoodlyBoo22



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cute lil bat baby, Fruit bat Matt headcanon, M/M, Super nerdy gay shit, Vampire Matt, bit o swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodlyBoo22/pseuds/NoodlyBoo22
Summary: Matt wants to show off his new form by scaring one of his boyfriends. He scares absolutely nobody, but charms everyone, as only Matt can do.





	

    Matt was standing in his room, staring at one of his many, many, many mirrors. Which was a bit strange, considering he had no reflection. And he didn't have a reflection since he was.....well.....a vampire. He had been a creature of the dark for almost two years, and he was gaining steady control over his powers, and the transformation into his bat-human hybrid form. But there was one question that he knew he  _had_ to answer. 

    "I wonder how amazing my complete bat form must be. Do I even have one?" Matt questioned aloud, walking to his bed, then sitting on it. He looked pretty amazing in his hybrid form, but Matt knew very well that he looked amazing all. the. time. Either way, Matt decided that tonight was the night that he'd debut his final form. So Matt closed his eyes, and taking a deep breath, focused his energy into changing his form. He felt his body tingling as the fur sprouted all over, and he felt some pain and twisting as his body shrunk. He wasn't quite used to this, however he got a similar feeling when changing into his hybrid form. 

    Once the change had completed as far as he could tell, he opened his eyes.....and everything was a lot bigger than he expected. 'Well of course, I am a bat.' He examined his fluffy white body, and bright orange wings, finding that he was a  **lot** smaller than first anticipated. 'Again, I am a bat. I'm sure I look fine.' Matt once again thought to himself. As he considered his new appearance, another thought came into his mind. He was obviously going to tell the other two, but how? Suddenly, a devious plan popped into his thoughts. Scaring them. 'Ohhh, this is gonna be good.'

    Matt flew downstairs, finding it easy to adjust to being this size, although he still instinctively ducked while going through doorways. He took a break, slowly perching on a table in the hall, listening for the locations of the others. Matt heard the TV going, and Tom chuckling at a joke and making a smart-ass comment every now and again, and figured he was in the living room. As for Edd, the short man was doing what he did best, and that was 'COOKIES!' matt thought excitedly, trying not to make any noises and blow his cover. 

    Cautiously, matt flew past the incredibly bored Tom, who was off in his own little world, and made his way into the kitchen. He saw Edd spreading more dough onto the pan for the next batch. Matt almost flew straight to the bowl of dough, but he needed to stay on target. He had a mission! He flew up behind his distracted boyfriend (who surprisingly didn't notice the flapping of tiny wings behind his head), breathed in deep, bared his teeth, aaaaand

     **"Skreeeeeeee!!"** Edd nearly dropped his bowl out of fright. He whipped around, a stern look on his face, and saw.... 

    "Matt? Is that you?" Edd wondered, holding back a chuckle.

 "Squeee!" Matt replied, forgetting that he wasn't capable of speaking English in this form. Edd couldn't help it, he burst into a fit of laughter. Matt let out an offended squeak in response. Edd wiped the tears out of his eyes and held out a hand for Matt to land on, which he did. Edd looked down at the former human, who couldn't have been more than half a foot tall, and was  **incredibly** fluffy, and even more adorable. 

    "I didn't know you were able to turn into a cotton ball, Matt!" Edd teased, thinking that this was probably the cutest that his boyfriend ever looked. Matt let out a tirade of squeaks, probably feeling that he was being menacing, but in all honesty, he just looked more adorable the longer he went on. Edd just smiled and told Matt the cookies would be done in a few minutes, kissing the bat on the head. 

    Matt was offended. He couldn't believe it! He was adorable???  **NO!** Still not registering that he wasn't capable of speaking anything  _close_ to English, he went to go vent to his other boyfriend. He flapped his way into the living room, plopping himself onto toms raised knee, earning a confused look from the brunette. Matt didn't even give Tom a chance to react before he started ranting, pointing a wing in the direction of the offending baker, and squeaking out a few choice words. But before Matt could finish. Tom picked him up, looking at the tiny bat he held in his hands. 

    "You're fucking adorable." Tom said, before snuggling Matt into him like a kitten, scratching behind the bat's ears as if he was one of the fuzzy felines. Matt was mad for all of two seconds, before Tom his the spot. The best spot.  **The scritchy spot. YES.** Matt couldn't resist the power, and his leg started kicking uncontrollably as if he were a puppy. He heard Tom begin to chuckle, and he soon heard more laughter as Edd walked into the living room, carrying a plate of cookies with him. Matt squeaked excitedly, now over his pouting. Edd sat down, setting the cookies on the table, and kissed Tom on the cheek, quickly petting Matt, then grabbing cookies. 

    "Sorry if I offended you, I hope you can forgive me." Edd announced dramatically as he handed the fluffy bat a cookie, before giving one to Tom, and eating one himself. Matt let out a satisfied chirp. Maybe his bat form wasn't as menacing or awesome as he wanted it to be, but hey, at least he got free cookies out of the deal.


End file.
